Barriss Offee
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 40 BBY | thuiswereld = Mirial | master= Luminara Unduli | padawans= | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang= Padawan | bijnaam = | species = Mirialan | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,66 meter 50 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber blauw | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} thumb|250px|Barriss Offee thumb|120px|Barriss Offee Barriss Offee was een Mirialan Jedi en de Padawan van Luminara Unduli. Ze overleefde de Battle of Geonosis, maar raakte tijdens de Clone Wars ontgoocheld in de Jedi Order die zich stuurloos liet commanderen door de Galactic Senate. Offee was een begenadigd Jedi Healer. Biografie Als Mirialan werd Barriss Offee aangenomen als Padawan door Master Luminara Unduli, ook een Mirialan. Offee was makkelijk herkenbaar aan de geruite tatoeages op haar gelaat en op haar handpalmen. Samen met Luminara vormde ze een sterk team en bezochten ze samen hun planeet Mirial. Als Youngling was Offee bescheiden maar soms waren er situaties waarop ze gewoon het liefst van al haar Lightsaber gebruikte, al was dat op dat moment niet gepast volgende de regels van de Jedi Code. Barriss Offee was gespecialiseerd in Form III. Net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars rondde Barriss Offee met haar meester Luminara, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker een missie op Ansion succesvol af. Daar toonde Barriss haar potentieel als Jedi Knight. Offee's impulsiviteit nam langzaam af en ze leerde er dat niet alle conflicten met de lightsaber werden geregeld. Tijdens de daaropvolgende crisissituaties op Coruscant week Barriss niet van de zijde van haar meester. Ze was één van de Jedi die deel uitmaakte van de reddingsoperatie te Geonosis en aan de zijde van Agen Kolar verscheen Barriss in de arena. Ze behoorde niet tot de overlevende Jedi die in een midden werden gedreven door de Battle Droids maar overleefde toch de Battle of Geonosis. Clone Wars In de Clone Wars werd Barriss eerst een Commander als Padawan. Eén van haar missies bracht haar naar Ilum waar ze in de Crystal Caves een nieuwe Lightsaber bouwde. Barriss en Luminara werden echter aangevallen door Spelunker Droids waardoor ze bedolven werden door brokstukken die ze met behulp van de Force konden bedwingen. Yoda kwam de Mirialans later redden. Barriss spendeerde tijd zonder Luminara op Drongar als Jedi Healer waar ze in contact kwam met het verslavende Bota. Barriss leerde ook van Stass Allie in de Circle of Jedi Healers, waar ze zich verder kon toeleggen op haar specialiteit: het genezen van ziektes. Barriss Offee raakte tijdens de Clone Wars goed bevriend met Ahsoka Tano, de Padawan van Anakin Skywalker. Tijdens de Second Battle of Geonosis werden Barriss en Ahsoka samen op pad gestuurd om het Shield rond de Droid Factory van Poggle the Lesser uit te schakelen. Barriss was onder invloed geëvolueerd tot een Padawan die alle regels van de Jedi Order strikt opvolgde. Dankzij het geloof van Anakin in zijn Padawan, konden Ahsoka en Barriss uiteindelijk worden gered. Op weg naar Ord Cestus werd Barriss vervolgens aangevallen door een Brain Worm en raakte ze geïnfecteerd. Nu was het haar vriendschap met Ahsoka die haar het leven redde, aangezien ze zelf had gevraagd om te worden gedood aan Ahsoka, moest de parasiet haar volledig onder controle hebben. Barriss Offee en Ahsoka bleven goed bevriend met elkaar. Nadat Tutso Mara was vermoord door de aanslag op de Jedi Temple probeerde Ahsoka om Barriss te troosten. In het onderzoek naar de dader van de aanslag kwam Ahsoka zwaar in de problemen en werd zij beschouwd als de moordenares van Letta Turmond en verschillende Clones. Ahsoka wist dat een andere Jedi haar probeerde te doen opdraaien voor de moorden, maar Ahsoka ontsnapte en ging zelf op onderzoek. Nog steeds kon ze rekenen op Barriss' hulp en vanuit de Coruscant onderwereld beloofde Barriss om Ahsoka te helpen met het zoeken naar een clou in de zaak-Turmond. Barriss ontdekte dat Turmond de explosieven had gevonden in een pakhuis in de onderwereld op Coruscant. Kort daarna werd Ahsoka gearresteerd voor de moord op Turmond en de betrokkenheid op de aanslag in de Temple. Vanwege de rode Lightsabers vermoedde Ahsoka dat Asajj Ventress haar in de val had geleid, maar door de helm, had ze dat niet zeker kunnen vaststellen. Anakin Skywalker ging op onderzoek uit terwijl Ahsoka's proces aan de gang was. Anakin kon Ventress opsporen en zij vertelde Anakin dat Ahsoka nog contact had met een zekere Barriss. In de Jedi Temple ging Anakin op zoek naar Barriss in haar kamer. Barriss vertelde over haar contact met Ahsoka, maar probeerde zich uit de situatie te praten. Anakin wou aan de kleur van de lightsaber zien of Barriss er iets mee te maken had en of ze de wapens van Ventress nog bezat. Barriss’ saber was blauw, maar op dat moment stak Barriss de sabers van Ventress aan die ze in een vaas had gestoken. Anakin en Barriss begonnen te strijden en Barriss hield best goed stand. Barriss was van mening dat de Jedi gewelddadig waren geworden en verantwoordelijk waren voor de Clone Wars. De Temple Guards schoten ter hulp, maar Barriss sprong door een raam en belandde net naast een sessie van Padawans, waaronder Petro en Master Tera Sinube. In het duel kon Anakin uiteindelijk Barriss overmeesteren en hij gooide haar tegen een boom met de Force. Toen in het proces van Ahsoka Wilhuff Tarkin zijn pleidooi wilde afronden en een stemming eiste, kwamen Anakin en Barriss binnen. Barriss bekende haar misdaden en de Jedi High Council voelde zich bedrogen door Barriss. Ahsoka voelde zich ook bedrogen door haar vriendin. Barriss werd afgevoerd en naar aanleiding van heel de affaire verliet Ahsoka de Jedi Order. Legends Barriss en Aayla Secura vochten tegen het einde van de Clone Wars op Felucia tegen de Separatists om te voorkomen dat Felucia vergiftigd werd. Clone Commanders Bly en Galle kregen echter Order 66 doorgeseind. Bly, Galle en de Clone Troopers pakten hun DC-15S Blasters, gebruikten een AT-TE en mikten op de Jedi. Aayla Secura en Barriss Offee werden neergeschoten. In het officiële rapport van het Galactic Empire stond dat Barriss Offee en Aayla Secura zelf het water probeerden te vergiftigen. Achter de schermen *Barriss werd gespeeld door Nalini Krishan, afkomstig van Fiji. *In Mysteries of the Jedi wordt haar geboortedatum bepaald op 40 BBY en werd ze twee centimeter kleiner. *Voor de aflevering The Wrong Jedi uit de Clone Wars TV-serie zou Barriss Offee een Jedi Knight worden en missies toegewezen krijgen waarop Luminara niet meer aanwezig was. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Weapons Factory **Legacy of Terror **Brain Invaders **Darkness on Umbara **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Barriss Offee in de Databank *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Revenge of the Sith Comic *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Top Trumps Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars DVD Season Two *Mysteries of the Jedi *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams Category:Jedi Padawans Category:Mirialans Categorie:Artsen en Genezers